A number of devices have been introduced to help film makers produce clear, stabile motion picture, home movies and video images, including, tripods, monopods, clamps, booms, etc. These devices work well when the camera is in a relatively fixed position and the subjects are in motion. However, these types of devices do not work well when it is necessary to have the camera in motion along with the subject and, this is especially true, when the camera is hand held or supported by a user.
There are some devices designed to stabilize a camera when it is hand held or supported by the user that are based on the principle of lowering the center of gravity of the assembly below a three-axis pivot point where the user's handle is attached, and by weighting the assembly to create a high moment of inertia. In this arrangement, the camera is allowed to pivot freely about the center of inertia of the whole filming apparatus, similar to the basic device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,007,215 to Remey, for a STABILIZED VIBRATION ABSORBING MOUNTING, filed Nov. 12, 1931. This type of camera stabilizer works on the principles of momentum, where the momentum of the camera and camera mounting above the three-axis pivot point is equal to the momentum of the counter-balance arms extending below the three-axis pivot point. This equally balanced, freely pivoting support, allows for, a clear and stabile image even when the user's hand is shaking or oscillating, side to side, front to back or is canted. In most circumstances, even when the user's hand, holding the apparatus, moves off the center of the field of the view, the camera lens will continue to aim down the original line of focus.
Due to the requirement of high moment of inertia, most camera stabilization devices are heavy and can be unwieldy. In order to accommodate the weight and size of the device, many of the stabilizers are attached to belts, harnesses or chest packs, such as the devices described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,168 to Brown, for EQUIPMENT FOR USE WITH HAND HELD MOTION PICTURE CAMERAS, filed Sep. 16, 1974 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,488 to Gottschalk, for BODY MOUNTED SUPPORT DEVICE FOR MOTION PICTURE CAMERA, filed Jul. 19, 1976. The stabilization feature and the camera are supported by an arm that is attached to the support harness and extends away from the user's body. In order to maintain orientation of the camera, the user is required to control the camera with at least one hand at all times. Some newer camera stabilization devices are designed to work with lighter weight cameras, such as, U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,272 to Brown, for STABILIZED EQUIPMENT SUPPORT, PRIMARILY FOR USE WITH LIGHT-WEIGHT CAMERAS, filed Sep. 22, 1988. However, these devices are inherently unstable and require the operator to employ both hands to control field of view and stability.
A limitation for each of these devices is that they cannot be extended away for the user or operator. In some situations it is necessary to extend the stabilized camera away from the user to avoid obstructions between camera and the subject being filmed or the user may simply desire to change the artistic perspective. There are options to extend the camera away from the user on a jib pole such as the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,249 to Horn, for a PORTABLE VIDEO CAMERA/MONITOR SUPPORT, filed Sep. 26, 1988. However, this device does not include any form of stabilization and if combined with any of the other aforementioned devices, the user would not be able to reach up and control at least one axis of the camera in order to direct the shot or completely stabilize the image.
What is needed is a camera stabilization device that can be jib or pole mounted allowing a camera to be “flown” out of arms reach of the user while still allowing the user to direct the field of view without directly manipulating the camera.